Nightmares
by Burning Underground
Summary: When Sonic and Shadow have to share a room, it seems that it was going to be a horrible time, but will it really? [Sonadow one shot]


Sonic didn't want to share a room with Shadow; he really didn't! It was just that, for some reason, fate wanted to make his friends laugh.

"Do I have to?" He groaned as he, Tails, and Knuckles walked into the hotel.

"Yes, Sonic." Tails explained for the thousandth time that day. "It was randomly divided by Omochao."

"Nobody likes him anyways..." Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?" An annoying, robotic voice asked, causing Sonic to screech and jump higher than a cat. Tails and Knuckles burst out laughing.

"N-Nothing!" Sonic quickly squeaked out before glaring at his friends.

Omochao responded with one of his usual already known tips, and went on his way to who knows where. Tails and Knuckles finally stopped laughing.

Knuckles wiped a tear from his eye. "You almost hit the ceiling!"

Sonic rolled his eyes before crossing his arms stubbornly. "I was just faking it."

Tails chuckled slightly. "Sure you did."

Sonic pouted slightly, but it soon grew into all out begging as he saw his room number on the door beside him.

Needless to say, Knuckles and Tails had the best laugh they've ever had.

No matter how much he begged though, the poor hedgehog was pushed into the room with his luggage. He frowned before looking around and seeing that Shadow had already claimed one of the two beds. The dark hedgehog was reading something and hadn't seemed to notice Sonic.

That gave him an idea as he snuck over to the other hedgehog and snatched the book from him. He quickly jumped onto his bed before Shadow could react, and read the title.

"Bleeding Rose? Huh, I never knew you to be a hedgehog of romance Shadow." Sonic snickered. "Amy reads this stuff."

Shadow growled, pouncing at the other, only to land on the other side of the bed as Sonic dodged him.

"Hm, isn't this book a little inappropriate?" Sonic asked as he read through a paragraph, smirking. "Oh, I didn't know you liked that kind of stuff, Shads."

"Give that back, hedgehog!" Shadow's cheeks were tinted pink as he tried to get the book again.

"Nah." Sonic chuckled, but was finally pushed down.

Shadow's eyes burned with anger and his teeth were set in a snarl. Sonic just laughed, not caring how mad he got his rival.

For a minute, they stayed there, staring. Shadow slowly felt his anger dissipate and he started to get more confused as to why. Finally, he got up, taking the book and putting it in his suitcase. Sonic laid there for another while before getting up and sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

They stayed like that. Quiet and awkward for reasons neither of them could understand. Finally, darkness made it's way into the room and both hedgehogs fell asleep.

Sonic's eyes shot open as he heard slightly muffled screaming. He shot up as his ears twitched. He immediately saw Shadow tossing and turning, obviously in distress.

Sonic slowly got out of bed and approached Shadow's bed. He was still asleep. Was he going through a nightmare? What should he do?

He acted quickly, going to the small bathroom area and getting a cup of water before gently nudging Shadow. Finally, Shadow shot up, breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, Shadow." Sonic said a bit awkwardly. "You okay?"

Shadow just stared at him, and for the first time Sonic saw fear in his eyes. It was such a strange sight that he had to look away. He handed Shadow the glass of water, ears flattened to his skull. Shadow took the glass a drank from it quickly, his throat seeming to scream in pain.

"That must've been some nightmare..." Sonic looked back at him, seeing Shadow freeze.

Shadow's ears were flattened as he took a deep breath. "I've had that dream every night..."

Sonic's ears perked up a bit. "O-Oh..."

An awkward silence settled between the two.

Finally, Sonic asked, "Are you going back to sleep."

Shadow's ears pressed against his skull. "No... I wouldn't be able to if I tried."

Sonic stared at Shadow, not seeing the dark, stoic hedgehog that he thought Shadow was. Instead, he saw a broken, vulnerable hedgehog that needed love.

"W-Well, I could help you fall back asleep..."

"What do you mean by that, faker?"

"Scoot over."

Shadow gave him a confused look, but did as he was told. Sonic got under the covers.

"Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Just relax." Sonic pulled Shadow into a hug. Shadow tensed up, but slowly relaxed, somehow feeling secure in his rival's arms. Without realizing it, he snuggled into Sonic's chest, eyes closed.

Sonic smiled as his rival slowly fell asleep. Shadow seemed so calm and, dare he say it, cute. It was such a strange word to describe his rival, but here he was, staring at the cutest thing he's ever seen.

He held Shadow closer as he closed his eyes. He felt contented, almost as if this was meant to be...

He almost had to chuckle at that. Fate was weird.

He knew that they'd probably have to talk about what their relationship was in the morning. These feelings were definitely not common with how he should feel towards his rival. At all.

So, with various feelings and conflicting thoughts, Sonic fell asleep with Shadow resting on his chest.


End file.
